Beauty and the Beast
by babywolf-lover
Summary: My twisted up version of Disney's Beauty and the beast! Narutofied! The summary is too long to fit xD All info in first chapter!
1. Information

**Beauty and the Beast.**

_**Summary: **_Kakashi Hatake is the son of Sakumo Hatake, one of the rulers of Konohagakure, he is spoiled rotten and really cold to everyone since his mother died. Scared and having enough, Sakumo buys him a fox hybrid named Naru. She joins their life and at first annoys Kakashi to no end, but it changes as time goes. Will he be quick enough to prevent a disaster, especially since his little ball of sunshine has caught Sasuke Uchiha's eye. Will Kakashi be able to step up, save his friends, save Naru and save his village?

_**Rating: **_M.

_**Warnings: **_Smut/fluff, violence, language.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Beauty and Beast title, plot etc. none of it! x[

_**Important points in story:**_

-Slightly AU! Still a ninja world and village though!

-Konohagakure is ruled by a king and queen instead of kage.

-Sakumo and his wife were the originals, but once she died, he asked Minato and Kushina to help him rule.

-Kakashi is very cold, hateful, quiet, mean.

-Naru is a fox hybrid- but is the Kyuubi's hybrid.

-Naru has NO relation to Minato or Kushina!

~Ages through story!~

Sakumo Hatake -35

Minato Namikaze -30

Kushina Uzumaki -30

Obito Uchiha -12

Gai Might -12

Kakashi Hatake -13

Iruka Umino -23

Tsunade Senju -53

Naru Senju -12

Jiriaya Senju -53

Sasuke Uchiha -12

Hinata Hyuuga -12

Konohamaru Sarutobi -10

Lee Rock -11

Madara Uchiha -50

Sakura Haruno -12

Ino Yamanaka -12

Karin -12

Genma Shiranui -13


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author note! - YES CHARACTERS ARE OOC, IT'S SLIGHT AU, **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, it was a large village in the land of fire, which was one the five great countries, and was also the largest.

Konohagakure was ruled by a king and queen, well actually two. One was Sakumo Hatake, he was known in battle as the 'White fang of Konoha', he was feared all around and when the wars ended, he was named king, but he decided he could not rule a village all alone.

He was alone, his wife Natsumi died almost 8 years ago, she got extremely sick and there was no known cures, he watched her fight as best she could until finally her body grew too weak and couldn't hold, but she made sure she was there for their only child's 5th birthday.

Their only child, a boy named Kakashi Hatake, he looked like his father, he had the same silver hair, he looked exactly like him, but he did have a little bit of feminine features in his face and body of his mother.

Before his mother died, Kakashi was open, friendly, sweet, he loved to play, to be around people, he loved it all, he was filled with laughter, smiles and a little mischievousness. But after the day his mother died, he turned cold, he closed himself off from everyone, he hated anything that could remind him of his past, even though at night sometimes, he would cry quietly to himself.

Sakumo tried everything to bring the boy he once knew but, but it didn't work.

When he tried to rule the village on his own and try to help his son, his life turned to shambles and quickly requested help from his close friend Minato Namikaze, the man who was known as 'The Yellow flash of Konoha', he was in line for the throne next but Sakumo needed him now and soon Minato was called leaders along with Sakumo. Minato had a wife named Kushina Uzumaki, she was a loud mouthed, hyperactive, woman who didn't know when to stop.

Both longed for a child but Kushina was unable to have children, but they considered Kakashi as their child as well, for a time, Minato was able to bring Kakashi out of his sadness and depression but it didn't last long.

Now going on 8 years it didn't seem like Kakashi would ever change, and that's what brought Minato, Kushina and Sakumo to where they were now, sitting in the meeting room debating about what to do about the soon to be 13 year old boy.

"Seriously, I've just about given up hope on the boy... I'd hate to say that but..."Sakumo said and shook his head, he leaned back in his chair and huffed.

"Well, I would say get him another pet... but he already has 8 dogs..."Minato said and leaned back in his chair, Sakumo nodded and sighed, he huffed.

"Animals can't put the love of a human in his life... that's what I want... and what he needs."he said. "His friends... are here."  
"But he ignores them, he works out with them, then leaves."Minato said.

"What can we do?!"Sakumo yelled to the roof. "If Natsumi was alive...she'd know what to do."he said and looked down, they went quiet thinking about her.

"Well... I may have an idea..."Kushina said lifting her head from Minato's shoulders.

"Hm?"Sakumo said lifting his eyebrow.

"Well the other day, I was exploring the village a little just looking around and I -"  
"Whoa, whoa, how did you go out?"Minato asked, Kushina smiled at him and pulled his ear making him whine.

"Let me finish talking.."she said, he whined and nodded. "I wore a disguise if you must know."she said and huffed. "Now as I was saying, as I was walking I saw this store, and its where they sell hybrids."she said.

"What?"  
"Like human hybrids, ya know a half wolf half human or things like that... they have them there, it's sorta like selling them but it's kinda like an adoption thing..."she said. "What about something like that, it'll teach him to take care of another human."she said.

"I dunno... buying a human?"Sakumo said. "I've just never liked that thought..."  
"Well like I said think of it as more of an adoption..."she said and shrugged. "I mean, we all could go down and look around, learn about it...everything... maybe they'll have a girl.."she said and smiled.

"Are you trying to hook my son up?"Sakumo said, she blushed and stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"His birthday is coming up... he always expects a dog... mix it up."Minato said and shrugged.

Sakumo sighed and looked at them then sighed.

"Alright, we'll go check it out... come on."he said, they nodded and got up.

Four guards accompanied the kings and queen, they set out waving at the villagers and headed to the store following Kushina's directions.

They walked in and a man who couldn't be older then 27 looked up and gasped, he quickly jumped up and bowed.

"Your highness's."

"Hello."Sakumo said. "What's your name?"  
"Iruka Umino."he said and smiled blushing a little, he had tan skin and brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, he had a large scratch across his nose.

"Well Iruka, we heard about the hybrids you have here... we wanted to learn more about them..."he said, Iruka nodded and ran over he found some papers.

"The hybrids we have here, were found wandering around, most were orphans or were abandoned, kicked out of their houses because of being what they are."he said and sighed. "We tried to take them to the orphanage but they refused to keep them dubbing them as 'monsters'."he said glaring to the side in anger. "We have had a few adopted, just the other day we gave a boy here named Gaara to the royal family of Sunagakure."he said, Minato nodded remembering them being there.

"What- or who do you have here? See my son.. I'm trying to help him...act... well like a human being... and we thought maybe we'll see if we can get him one that will teach him.. one how to have fun but also to have a heart..."Sakumo said and rolled his eyes.

"I think I know the perfect one.."

"Iruka? Who is here?"a gruff voice said, a man stumbled out and froze, he bowed and cleared his throat.

"This is Jiriaya, he and his wife are the owners, they started this for kids..."Iruka said.

"What do I owe the honor?"he asked and smiled.

"They are looking for a hybrid of prince Kakashi."Iruka said, Jiriaya nodded.

"We want someone who can teach him how to be... human again..."Sakumo said.

"I got it.."  
"I was thinking the same..."Iruka said.

They waved them back and into the hall, there was laughing and two kids ran out chasing each other, one had dog ears and tail on him while the other had cat ears and tails, they laughed and pounced on each other.

Kushina smiled and them an sighed, Minato looked her hand and smiled, she smiled back at him.

"This one here..."Iruka said. "Her name is Naru... she's a fox hybrid, if anyone can change your son...she can."he said and smiled. "But she is a rare case, as the fox hybrid... normally they have one tail...this one... has 9.."  
"She's a hybrid of Kyuubi?"  
"Correct..."Jiriaya said. "But before you meet her, you need to know what happened..."he said, they listened. "When she was 7 years old, she was adopted... but we found out the man only wanted her because of what she was... so he could make his own... he beat her, starved her... tortured her..."he said, Kushina gasped. "We took her back and ever since... she's alright but is very scared around new people..."he said, they nodded and sighed. "Alright, let's meet her."he said and smiled. They opened the door and was met with a bedroom, they looked around, it had purple walls that were painted themselves because there still was some white showing through, there was a small bed that was made up nice, a desk with coloring pages and drawing pages, pencils, markers and a small notebook.

"She was in here..."Jiriaya said.

Suddenly there was a small shuffle, Iruka walked up and bent down lifting the sheets around the sides of the bed up, he smiled.

"Come on out Naru-chan.."he said.

"no!"she said.

"How old is she?"Minato asked.

"12... but as I said her powers, if she is scared, nervous she can change into the size of a 5 year old..."he said, Minato nodded. "She's under there, so she is in her 5 year old form."he said.

"Come on Naru-chan... some people want to meet you."Iruka coaxed.

"Scared..."she whimpered.

"Now I know you can talk more then one word..."he said.

"I'm scared!"she yelled, he chuckled.

"Well come out and see if they are scary..."he said and held his hand out, they watched a small hand place in his large one and he gently pulled out, the girl came out and Iruka got up with her, she looked at the ground.

She wore a large blue sweater with an orange belt around it, she had golden blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, her bangs were long and in her face, it stuck up a little too, she had 9 bushy tails behind her and two fox ears on her head.

She glanced at them from behind her bangs, Iruka bent down, she glanced at him. "Do you know who they are?"he asked, she nodded.

"The kings and queen..."she said quietly.

"Don't you want to meet them? Let them see you as your real age..."he said, she shook her head, Kushina walked forward and bent down, Naru backed up a little.

"Hi sweetie.."she said and held her hand out, Naru shook her hand.

"Hi..."  
"So your name is Naru?"  
"Yes."

"It's very pretty."she said, Naru looked at her, Kushina smiled at her and Naru gave a small one back, Kushina looked at Minato and nodded.

"Well... Naru.."Minato said and bent down, she looked at him. "Would you like to come live with all of us in the palace?"he said. "We would like you to be friends with Kakashi..."he said, she blinked her bright purple-blue eyes.

"I dunno..."she said, slowly her body changed into a 12 year old's, Kushina smiled at her, she held her hand out, Naru looked at her into her eyes and cocked her head, she slowly reached out and took her hand, Kushina smiled and gently closed her hand around Naru's, Naru smiled back at her.

"Trust me, once she get's use to you all, she'll be lively..."Jiriaya said, she stuck her tongue out at him making them laugh.

"Alright..."Minato said, he looked at Sakumo who nodded and smiled.

"Alright Naru-chan let's get your things packed up okay?"Iruka said, she nodded.

"I'll take you out so you can fill out the papers."Jiriaya said, they nodded and left the room.

"But 'ruka..."she said, he chuckled and tapped her nose.

"Don't you worry about me... you get to have a family... they are good people."he said, she sighed and nodded. "And you'll still be near me."he said, she nodded and they packed up quickly since she didn't have much and she walked out with her bag.

They smiled at the girl who smiled back with a blush, Kushina held her hand out and Naru took it, Kushina had already signed the paper and decided Naru would be considered her and Minato's child and hopefully Naru and Kakashi would hit it off and become rulers together. The only issue; would Kakashi be able to be nice to the girl? And would Naru be able to snap Kakashi out of his coldness?

~o0o~

Naru looked around in shock at the huge building, they were in the large clothing store, she gulped and fidgeted with her long shirt.

"Okay Naru-chan, let's shop."Kushina said, Naru nodded and followed the woman to the stores. "If you see anything you like let me know."she said, Naru nodded and smiled.

They walked around the store and Naru looked around at different things before finding a few tops that caught her eye, Kushina handed them to Minato and he walked behind as they gathered many different clothes and would try them on all at once instead of walking back and forwards.

After 10 minutes Minato was whining his arms shaking under the weight of the clothes, Sakumo had even taken some and finally they walked to the changing room and Naru walked in, she pulled Kushina in and shut the door instructing Minato to hand the clothing over one at a time so they could try it on.

Minato grumbled as clothes came over with Kushina's voicing of 'no' or 'maybe!' and finally 'yes perfect!'

The workers began to take the unwanted clothes and putting them back quickly and supplying new things.

Finally both girls came out and nodded at the men and they took the clothes that were a yes and paid for them all.

They set out carrying all the bags together and walked to the palace, Naru looked around in shock at how huge it was, she knew it was big but still, it was shocking.

"Alright Naru-chan, let me find Kakashi and talk to them, then you get to meet him."Sakumo said, she nodded and smiled, he ruffled her hair and walked away. _Please let this work!_ he thought and searched for his son.

* * *

So I FINALLY got the idea for this fanfiction! I'm excited about it and I hope you all enjoy it!

Wanna show me you like it? REVIEW ON IT! Don't just favorite / follow it please! I like reviews, just not flames!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author note! - YES CHARACTERS ARE OOC, IT'S SLIGHT AU, **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi spun around and landed a solid kick to his sparring partner and 'friend' Obito, he yelped and fell to the side.

"Damn Kakashi!"the boy snarled rubbing his cheek blinking away the tears.

"Well, pay attention."he said and grabbed his water bottle and took a couple gulps of it, Obito got up and sighed.

"Geez you jerk, its a spar, not a full blown fight!"he said.

"You should know any fight or spar is suppose to be taken seriously."he said, Obito mocked him and stuck his tongue out at him, Kakashi snorted and grabbed his towel drying his face from sweat.

The door opened and Sakumo walked inside, he smirked as he saw Kakashi cooling down and Obito nursing his sore jaw.

"Sakumo-sama!"Obito said and bowed then whimpered a little, Sakumo chuckled and ruffled his hair a little.

"Why don't you get that checked out Obito."he said, the boy smiled at him brightly, it reminded Sakumo of how Kakashi use to smile.

Obito Uchiha, he was 13 years old and even though he came from a very powerful and elite clan, he was the bottom of the barrel, having no real talent as a ninja, nothing. His family rejected him and Sakumo took the boy in when he was kicked out.

Obito chuckled and grabbed his bag then sent a little glare to Kakashi and smirked a little. "I'll kick you butt next time!"he snarled.

"Keep thinking that..."Kakashi said turning away from his father and Obito and took another drink then tossed it to the side and started to kick at the punching bag.

Sakumo waited until Obito left before he looked at his son practically ignore his existence in the room.

"Kashi?"he said.

"What?"he almost said hissing, Sakumo sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Can you come and sit with your father...? I wanna talk to you..."he said.

"Can't I work out?"he asked.

"Kakashi, come sit down, now!"he said, Kakashi sighed with a slight eye roll and walked over and sat on the bed and looked at his dad.

Sakumo turned and straddled the bench and sighed, he looked at Kakashi as he sat there almost looking ticked off.

"We need to talk..." "If this is about my attitude, save it... cause I really don't care."he said.

"Kakashi! You're going to stop mouthing off to me!"he said losing his temper a little, Kakashi huffed and looked away. "Now, what I wanted to talk to you about, was your birthday..."he said, Kakashi glanced at him a little and nodded. "Can you look at me?"he said, Kakashi looked at him and blinked, Sakumo almost winced at the emotionless look in his son's eyes.

"What am I getting?"he asked.

"Well, this year, instead of getting you another dog..."he said and sighed, Kakashi smirked a little. "Minato, Kushina and I, came up with something different, I'll take you out to see it in just a second... but you have to promise me, you'll take good care of it, protect it, and don't let anyone, or anything damage or hurt it...promise?"he said and smirked in his mind.

"Uh..."

"You gotta promise or you wont get it..."he said and smiled.

"_sigh..._Fine..." "Shake on it, no taking it back."he said smiling as his crossed his hands over making them almost like an X, Kakashi grumbled, it was something they had use to do when he was younger. "Either shake or you wont get it..."he said, Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms like his fathers and shook his hands, Sakumo nodded and put his head on Kakashi and smiled at him.

"Good!"he said and stood up, Kakashi sat there silently. "Come on..."he said, Kakashi shook his head and got up, he followed his dad through the halls. _What in the world did he get me? I wonder... it seems important..._he thought.

Sakumo walked out and saw Minato and Kushina talking to Naru, they smiled and Naru moved back as Sakumo come back out followed by a miniature clone of him, Naru soon figured it out, that was Kakashi.

"Happy birthday Kakashi!"the three said, Kakashi looked around and saw Naru, he blinked and looked at the three adult like they had grown three heads.

"Uh..."he said.

"Hi..."Naru said and smiled, he blinked a little and held back the sneer.

"Hey."he said and sighed, he looked at his dad, his eyes screaming 'You tricked me!', Sakumo chuckled and stuck his tongue out at his son making the boy roll his eyes at the childishness.

"Kakashi, this is Naru, Naru this is Kakashi."Sakumo said and bent down. "We got her as your gift..."he said.

"Excuse me?"Kakashi said.

"She's going to be living here with you, Minato and Kushina adopted her..."he said. "Remember..."he said, Kakashi sneered at his father then looked at Naru huffed and walked away, Naru slunk a little and looked down, Sakumo snarled and got up.

"It's okay Naru."Kushina said and bent down, Naru looked at her. "Kakashi's just a little brat, it's not you..."she said, Naru nodded a little.

Sakumo followed his son back to the training room. "Kakashi!"he barked, his son flinched since Sakumo never yelled at him. "Look at me."he said, Kakashi looked at him. "There was no need to be that rude to Naru." "Why would you buy me some little girl?"he said.

"To teach you how to be human!"he snarled. "Not some heartless little kid!"he said, Kakashi snarled.

"And some hybrid is suppose to change that?"he said. "Yeah right!"he said and looked away, Sakumo growled a little and bent down, he turned Kakashi's head towards him and glared at the boy.

"I've had enough of your attitude."he said. "I know you miss your mom, I do too! But closing yourself off from everyone isn't going to do anything but make you lonely for your whole life and make everyone dislike you."he said.

"So? At least I wont get hurt again! So you can take it back to wherever you got it."he said, Sakumo couldn't stop his hand as his hand connected Kakashi's cheek in a loud _slap!_ He Kakashi's head jerked to the side, Sakumo glared at him as Kakashi blinked a few times in shock.

"Now, you're going to listen to me..."he said. "You are going to go out there, be nice to her, she'll be staying in your room until we get her's done."he said, Kakashi gulped just barely fighting tears. "You'll protect her and play, hang out with her...whatever..."he said. "Do you understand me?" "Why?" "Because I've had enough! And if you don't-... I never wanted it to come to this...but... if you don't do this and anything happens to her, you'll find yourself disowned."he said, Kakashi gasped and looked at him shock, he gulped and his lip quivered a little at the harshness of his fathers words and the look in his eyes, he blinked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kakashi, you don't think I miss you mom? It kills me everyday, I don't have here with me... but I have you..."he said and gripped his sons small shoulders. "But when you walk around here, with a chip on your shoulder, with no emotions... nothing, not caring about anyone else... it's the same as not having you at all..."he said, Kakashi blinked and his tears fell from his cheeks, Sakumo tugged his mask down and wiped Kakashi's tears from his cheeks.

The boy threw his arms around his neck and sniffled a little, Sakumo froze for a moment then hugged his son back tight and listened to his sons sniffling.

"I'm sorry Kashi..."he said and ruffled his hair gently, Kakashi pulled away and wiped his eyes dry and sighed. "Can you please, go out there and welcome Naru the right way, she's very special..." "What is she?" "She's the hybrid of the Kyuubi...she had special powers, but they said she is very nice."he said and smiled. "So, will you?" "Yes..."he said, Sakumo smiled and nodded, he ruffled Kakashi's head again and sighed.

"Now, come on."he said and walked out, Kakashi wiped his face and pulled his mask back up and followed his father.

Naru was sitting in the kitchen as Kushina got a sandwich made for her, she smiled and kicked her feet a little, she stopped when Kakashi came out and sat in the seat next to her, he bit his lip and sighed.

"Sorry about that..."he said, she blinked and froze.

"Okay..."she said.

"Welcome.."he said and smiled, she smiled and kissed his cheek, he stiffened at it and blushed, he looked away and shifted a little and cleared his throat. "Oh...okay..."he said.

Naru smiled and thanked Kushina for the sandwich and ate quickly excited to see her new home.

Naru followed Minato and Kushina as they walked through the halls, Kakashi walked next to her, he was silent.

"Okay Naru, right now your room isn't ready yet.."Sakumo said, she nodded a little. "But until then you'll be staying in Kakashi's room."he said, she blushed and looked at the boy looking around, he glanced at her and gave a small smile, she smiled and looked down.

Naru looked around at the statues, the items of past hero's, their weapons and tools used in battle that made them the hero's of the village in the hall of heroes.

She gasped as they walked into the large library, she ran up looking at them all, they smiled at the girl as she looked around at all the books.

"You like to read Naru-chan?" "Yes!"she said and smiled bright, her tails and ears twitching in excitement, they chuckled at her and beckoned her on, they left and showed her all around, she had the same reaction when they walked into an art studio.

They showed her outside and she ran from them towards the barn of horses, she walked up and began to pet the tan and white horse, she smiled and talked to it, they smiled at her, Kakashi watched and smirked slightly at her silliness, he sighed and looked down a little a few times.

They showed her the whole grounds and finally stopped, they told Kakashi to take her to his room and let her rest for a bit, since she kept yawning, he nodded.

"Come on."He said, she followed him down a few halls, she noticed the hall he went in had a few rooms that were shut up tight and had furniture in the halls.

"What's in here?"she asked and walked towards it, he appeared in front of her glaring.

"Don't ever come in here! Ever!"he snarled, she hunched and looked down shaking, he sighed and glanced back.

"I'm sorry."she mumbled, he sighed and walked past her. "Come on."he said, she followed slowly and looked at him again, he looked downtrodden almost, she tilted her head. _Why's he so sad?_ She thought and glanced back at the hall.

He opened a door and walked, she looked around at the room, the walls were blue and had fluffy gray-blue carpet, it had a large bed, a desk with a chair, a comfy couch, a few other bean bag chairs, a TV on the wall, a door that was opened and she saw it was a closet, and another door that she guessed was probably the bathroom. She noticed it was very neat, nothing was really on the floor, nothing like her at all, she liked it clean but she didn't mind a little messiness, this may be harder then she thought.

"So, this is where you'll be staying for now, until your room is done..."he said and scratching the back of his head.

She walked over and sat on the couch slowly and her tails curled up around her, she played with the fur on it a little, both were silent in the room, he sighed and sat in a bean bag chair and turned the TV on and turned a show on, she looked up and got up, she walked up next to him, he glanced at her and nodded, she slunk down in the other chair and giggled at it slightly.

Both watched the show until there was a knock and one of the servants announced dinner was ready.

"Come on."he said and stood up turning it off, he walked out and she got up and walked out after him.

She walked down the hall quickly trying to catch up to him.

"Who are you?"a voice sounded, she turned and her ears went down as she looked at a boy standing there, he had pale skin, blue-black hair that looked like a ducks butt, he had black eyes that were almost cold, he had to be at least 12 or 13, she slunk back a little, he stepped up. "My name is Sasuke, what about you?"he purred and leaned closer, she whined and backed up, he smirked and grabbed her hand, she yelped and struggled.

"Uchiha! Let her go!"Kakashi barked, Naru turned and whimpered, she ran to him and hid behind him.

"Mind your own business Hatake." "She is my business, so back off!"he barked, Sasuke glared at him, Kakashi sneered and turned, he pushed Naru in front of him and left, Sasuke smirked as he watched Naru. _We're not done little one..._ he thought. _You will be mine very soon, fox. _

* * *

Newest chapter, now you see the trouble...partially... I got 5 reviews, so if you like it review. :)


End file.
